


Unholy Alliance

by Caliadragon



Series: Trio of Terror [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Angst and Humor, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Good Alpha Pack, Good Peter, Magick Realisim, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, good Argents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was only home a few days before he was kidnapped by Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unholy Alliance  
> Author: Caliadragon  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf  
> Rating: FRT  
> Summary: Stiles was only home a few days before he was kidnapped by Hunters.  
> Pairing: Scott/Isaac (mentioned), Claudia/Sheriff Stilinski, I use the name Zale and always will (mentioned), Illusions to Steter  
> Warnings: Hunter’s being assholes, canon character death, AU, Unbeta’d  
> Part: 1/1  
> Series: Trio of Terror  
> Disclaimer: No Teen Wolf character belongs to me, Jeff Davis owns them even though he is an asshole and doesn’t deserve their awesomeness.  
> Feedback: On site or at caliadragon@gmail.com  
> Author’s Note: In a world where the Supernatural is known and wolves shift into full wolves and have better control than on the show. Mating hunts are considered a happy occasion and happen every second day after the full moon. 
> 
> To take part you have to be 18 and run through the forest wearing ankle bells to let the wolves know you wish to mate.
> 
> 1/1

Title: Unholy Alliance  
Author: Caliadragon  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Stiles was only home a few days before he was kidnapped by Hunters.  
Pairing: Scott/Isaac (mentioned), Claudia/Sheriff Stilinski, I use the name Zale and always will (mentioned), Illusions to Steter  
Warnings: Hunter’s being assholes, canon character death, AU, Unbeta’d  
Part: 1/1  
Series: Trio of Terror  
Disclaimer: No Teen Wolf character belongs to me, Jeff Davis owns them even though he is an asshole and doesn’t deserve their awesomeness.  
Feedback: On site or at caliadragon@gmail.com  
Author’s Note: In a world where the Supernatural is known and wolves shift into full wolves and have better control than on the show. Mating hunts are considered a happy occasion and happen every second day after the full moon. 

To take part you have to be 18 and run through the forest wearing ankle bells to let the wolves know you wish to mate.

1/1

 

Stiles Stilinski does not want to be doing this, but a group of hunters are using him for bait. He is running from them thanks to the three times they have already shot at him, one of which hit his arm. 

They put the bells on his ankle and clamped them shut in a way that Stiles can't get them off. They took his phone so he can't call his dad and even if they hadn't taken his phone they gave him something that paralyzed his vocal cords. 

Stiles can only hope no one comes, unfortunately that hope is not realized as not one, but four of the Hale wolves come to him. 

When they get close, Stiles sees the Hunters aiming at one of the men and throws himself in the path of the bullet.

The next thing he knows is waking up in the hospital with his father, his best friend Scott, and Melissa McCall sitting beside his bed and the wolf he protected watching him closely while others are guarding the room.

"Stiles?" His father asks quietly.

Stiles lifts his hand and carefully takes his father's hand in his own. Stiles feels weak, but also relieved to be safe. "What?" Stiles croaks out, only to grimace in pain.

"Easy son, your throat is still recovering from what the Cavalera's gave you." Zale said gently.

"Everyone okay?" Stiles forces out.

Zale smiled gently, leave it to his kid to worry about everyone but himself.

"Yeah, everyone is okay. The Argents were hunting the Cavalera's and helped the Hale's take them down after you were shot. You were the only one hurt. The bullet you took kept Alpha Peter Hale from being shot and it helped protect his nephew and members of his and his sisters Pack from being shot by the hunters." Zale assured him.

"The bells?" Stiles asked, blinking back tears. Zale's face turned grim, he knew better than anyone that Stiles had always wanted to take part in the run. Stiles had wanted the same kind of relationship that Zale and Claudia had shared before she was murdered by hunters. The same kind of relationship that Scott and Isaac shared. Stiles was in fact the only one of his friends not to take part in the run.

Stiles wanted to finish school and have something to offer his mate beyond a kid with only a high school diploma. Now that had been diminished by the Cavalera's. Stiles wasn’t sure he would even be allowed to do the run in the future since he had been used as bait by the Cavalera family.

“Deaton was able to get it off or you.” The wolf he had saved said in a calm, husky voice. Stiles had no idea why but he blushed. He thanked the gods that he had to stop talking or he probably would have embarrassed himself. 

Stiles wasn’t sure of the identity of the wolves in the room thanks to having been away from Beacon Hills for the last three years. He had only come home for the holidays as he worked hard to get his degrees in Ancient Runes and Spell Crafting as well as a Criminal Justice degree so that he could work with his father in the Sheriff’s Department. 

The department hadn’t had anyone to work with that had both a degree in magickal casting and the knowledge of criminal procedure since hunters had killed Stiles’ mother and her mentor Gerard Argent. It was only through the fast thinking and sacrifice of her own life, that Kate Argent had managed to save Stiles’ father and Kate’s brother Chris from being killed as well. 

Their deaths had been a major blow to the community. It was one of the reasons that Stiles had been so shocked by being taken by the Cavalera’s. No hunters not affiliated with the Argent family had stepped in Beacon Hills since Stiles was 10 years old. 

Stiles was now 22 and had only been home for a week before he was taken. Now he had no idea what was going to happen or even where he stood with the three Packs that made up Beacon Hills.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles began his eyes on the man watching him so closely. 

“You have to reason to apologize. You saved me and my family last night with your sacrifice. We can only hope that you will chose to run of your own accord in the future.” Peter said quietly as he went to Stiles and took his hand carefully in his own. Stiles blushed and relaxed in the bed as Peter took his pain.

“I am Peter Hale, the Alpha of the Night Howl Hale Pack. That gentleman there is Deaulicon of the Alpha Pack, that young man is my nephew Derek Hale, he is the son of Talia Hale the Alpha of the Running Wolf Hale Pack, and that gentleman is Adam Hale, my sister Talia’s mate.” Peter said pointing to each man, who smiled in greeting to Stiles as he looked at each of them. 

Derek grinned brightly at him as Stiles blinked forcing his eyes to focus and gaped for a moment at the man who he had once had a massive prank alliance with at San Sebastian College where Stiles had been accepted into the exclusive programs he had gained his degrees in. 

Stiles cackled at this and waved at the older man. Derek shrugged off the wall and walked over to Stiles and took his Uncle’s place. “So your Dad said you are the new Caster for department.” Derek said grinning down at the man who had made his last few years at SSC fun and chaotic.

Stiles beamed at him and nodded. “That’s great, I’m the scene tech that will be working with you.” Derek told him with a smirk.

Stiles got a look of unholy glee on his face. “This is going to be awesome.” He croaked out. Zale gave Melissa a look of alarm.

“No exchanges or returns.” Melissa told him using the often spoken line for when Stiles and Scott got into some kind of shenanigans. 

“You are going to love him Scott! He’s the guy I told you about! The one that helped me prank the Sigma’s.” Stiles rasped out despite the pain it caused him.

Scott who already liked Derek from working in the sheriff’s department with him as a patrol officer looked at him in hero worship. “Oh hell.” Melissa groaned, while Zale slapped his hand over his face. The other three men just looked at the younger men in confusion and a bit of dread. They had heard stories about Stiles and Scott’s adventures and they knew exactly what Derek was capable of. Somehow they had a feeling that the three just formed an unholy alliance.


End file.
